


SimplyKorrasami - Prompts

by SimplyKorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically Anything, Canon, Canon Divergence, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKorra/pseuds/SimplyKorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to take up doing prompts to help clear my head of varying ideas, so that I can focus more on my main stories, and less on the voices in my head telling me to write a thousand different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Metalbending

Korra had been in a mood all day. She wasn’t really sure what had brought it on, most likely Asami’s constant teasing this morning. It was simple, Korra wanted to have sex before they went to this awful meeting with President Raiko and the council. It was going to be awful, sitting and listening to speeches all day about what to with the stretch of land that was being turned into  _another_ park just beyond the new spirit portal. 

Asami, however, was late getting up having spent most of the night before going over her own proposal, and thus slept in longer than usual so she was in a rush to prepare for the day. 

Korra understood that. She wanted to have sex, of course, but if Asami wasn’t in the mood then she wasn’t in the mood. However, Asami took it upon herself to drive Korra mad the entire morning. She started by rushing out of the bathroom, mid shower and completely naked, to write something down on her notepad. With absolutely no regard for poor Korra eating breakfast and nearly falling off the stool when her naked girlfriend burst into the room and started writing, towel barely covering anything.

“Sorry!” Asami had said, smiling as she kissed Korra softly on the cheek before rushing back to the bathroom. 

Needless to say, Korra watched her run away completely naked and spent the rest of the morning trying to suppress her own arousal. It didn’t stop there either, Asami laid her hand on Korra’s leg the  _entire_  ride from their home to the meeting. Slowly stroking her thumb up and down Korra’s thigh, winking when Korra would look at her. 

She knew, of course Asami knew what she was doing. She had Korra wrapped around her finger and was clearly enjoying the torture she was putting her girlfriend through. 

Which led them to here, right now, in the meeting as Raiko railed on about his plan for the location. Korra watched Asami, still writing down things on her proposal and nibbling on her bottom lip. 

That was when the idea struck her. She set her hands in her lap under the large table everyone was sat at and focused on Asami. With a flick of her wrist, Korra unlatched Asami’s belt and watched her jump slightly in her seat. 

Asami glanced down for a moment, taking in her unbuckled belt before looking up at Korra who was staring up at the Raiko with an innocent expression. 

Just as Asami was about to redo her belt, Korra lowered her hand slowly down and with it came Asami’s zipper. Raiko was loud enough and the room was big enough that nobody could hear it, but Asami’s face went completely flush as she shot her leg out and kicked Korra in the shin. 

Korra jolted back only a little, drawing the attention of some of the world’s most important leaders. When she just smiled back at them, gesturing to Raiko, everyone eventually looked away.

When Korra turned to Asami again, she was completely red, her pants zipped up and her belt redone, hands on the table and looking as if nothing had happened. 

When it was Asami’s turn to present, she stood, sliding a piece of paper across the table to Korra as she gathered her things. 

Korra took the paper, neatly folded in front of her, and opened it. 

_I’m gonna make you scream for that_

Looking up at Asami, a pair of jade eyes were staring at her, a devious smirk on her face as she offered a wink before going into full CEO mode. 

A shiver went down Korra’s spine. Metalbending had many advantages. 


	2. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story requested by lilopelekai on tumblr, based off of this art
> 
> http://thunderling.tumblr.com/post/116525803561/i-have-no-idea-whats-going-on-here-but-it-cant

“What’s going on?” Mako shouted, taking in the sight of the the damage that had been handed out to the entire block. He rolled up to the apartment building that Korra and Asami called home, Bolin in tow, and watched Asami raced down the steps. Her eyes scanning the darkening skies.

“I—I don’t know. Korra was really tired last night after the party and we fell asleep on the couch. Then she was having a nightmare and when I finally work her up she just…doubled over.” Asami was on the verge of tears as Bolin took a step towards her, wrapping a comforting arm on her shoulder. “She was screaming and calling my name and I tried to talk to her, to get her attention but she was just  _gone_. It’s like she didn’t hear me!”

Another loud crash sounded in the distance, chaos filled the surrounding streets as the ground shook beneath them.

Mako stared towards the direction of the next wave of noise. “She’s tearing the city apart.”

“Why though? What’s going on?” Bolin pleaded, leading Asami to the car.

“We have to find her!” Asami’s voice broke, agonizingly so as she stepped away from Bolin towards the drivers seat. “She was in the avatar state and I couldn’t get her to look at me I couldn’t—what are you doing?” Asami shouted as Mako grabbed her and pulled her from the car.

“You’re not driving, not like this.”Tears were racing down Asami’s cheeks. She furiously brushed them away. But he was right, her vision was blurred, her hands were shaking. She was no good behind the wheel right now.

Reluctantly, she nodded and Bolin again guided her to the passenger seat.

“We’ll find her.” Bolin said, his confidence waining. Another explosion went off in the distance as Asami stepped into the car.

When they finally started driving, Mako noticed that the buildings that stood tall above the city had holes in them. Holes where Korra had literally driven herself through the structures in an uncontrolled rage.

“Do we have any idea what could have done this?”

Asami was practically hanging out of the Satomobile as she searched the sky. “I don’t—we were at the party for Raiko last night. Korra wasn’t feeling great so we went home. I couldn’t even get her to bed, she was complaining of stomach pains and I just…” Asami’s mind flashed to the party. “There was a man there! He…he was hovering around her all night. Asking for autographs and hounding her. She finally told asked him to leave her alone but he said only if he could buy her a drink!”

Mako glanced at Asami from the front seat. “So…what? You think he poisoned her?”

“Doesn’t this remind you of Zaheer! The uncontrolled avatar state! It has to be!”

Suddenly, the sounds of police sirens filled the air. In the sky, airships started to hover like clouds, shading the streets in mass as they moved towards the unsheathed avatar.

Following the airships that had better vantage points, Mako turned on a street and gasped at the sight. Korra had knocked a building over from one side of the street, and part of it hung like a bridge to the other side. It was shaky, looming unsteadily, ready to fall at any moment.

That was when Aasmi saw her. Korra, hovering in the air with a violent tornado of wind beneath her. Her eyes, even from this distance, were glowing powerfully.

A fleet of police vehicles pulled up alongside Mako’s car. Hoards of officers and metal benders stepped out. Chief Beifong was the first familiar face they saw and all of them climbed out as well.

“Chief!” Mako called, drawing Lin’s attention.

Lin turned to see the three of them jogging towards her. “What the hell is going on?” She barked, pointing to the sky. Her eyes turned directly to Asami. “What happened?”

Asami covered her mouth as she took in the sight of Korra. She was closer now, a cut on her side and another on her face She was bleeding. She was _hurt_. It ripped at Asami’s heart like a blade. She had to settle down. The avatar state was going to destroy Korra’s body.

“I—I don’t know.” Asami could barely find her voice. A whisper escaping as she started walking beyond the police towards Korra. Lin grabbed her by the arm. “Let me go!” Asami growled, jerking her arm away. Lin grabbed her again.

“I can’t do that, Sato.”

“I’m not asking!”

“She’s dangerous!”

Asami could feel the tears coming again. “She’s  _Korra_. She won’t hurt me.”

“That’s not Korra!”

“Chief.” It was Mako, walking up and putting himself between Asami and Lin. “It’s Korra. Asami—if anyone has the right.”

Lin’s face softened a bit, taking in the sight of Asami who was looking over her shoulder at the avatar looming in the sky. Her hand outstretched, ready to strike at any moment.

With a resigned sigh, Lin nodded.

Asami started walking towards Korra, hearing the faint sound of Lin telling everyone to stay back. Mako and Bolin followed her for a bit, but eventually they stopped too.

“Korra!” Asami cried, her face soaked with tears.  “ _Please!_ Can you hear me?”

The avatar’s looming arm slowly fell to her side, her glorious white eyes casting downward, finding Asami on the street.

“You’re not real!” The avatar shouted, her voice shaking the earth.

Asami clutched her chest. “I am! Korra I’m real. I love you! Last night we went to a party! You didn’t feel well so we went home! You wanted to sleep on the couch! I argued because we love to argue with each other for fun! You fell asleep with your head in my lap! I stroked your hair, you kept saying my name over and over again!”

The tornado beneath the avatar dissipated a bit, she lowered herself to the ground and touched the earth, but her presence was still dangerous. Eyes still glowing.

“Asami…” the avatar called out, her voice not carrying the same ferocity.

“Korra! Please, come back to me!”

In a rush, the avatar shot through the air towards her. Asami couldn’t even blink before she was face to face with a pair of shimmering eyes and Korra’s beautiful face. Hands were holding her shoulders tightly, staring at her.

Asami felt no fear, she could feel the power of the avatar all around her, like a thick cloud of dust sticking to her lungs. Still, she stayed strong and let a hand dare to travel up towards Korra’s cheek. Asami touched her tenderly, stroking her thumb over Korra’s skin like she had a thousand times over.

“I’m right here.” Asami whispered, feeling the grip on her arms tighten. “I’m right here. I promise. It’s really me. You’re okay…please Korra. You’re okay…”

Suddenly, Korra’s head fell. Her dark hair hanging in her face as she tensed and nearly crushed Asami’s arms with her grip. A wince painted Asami’s face, it hurt like hell but she wasn’t about to move.  

When Korra finally looked up again, her eyes were flickering. The moment Asami saw even a flash of that magnificent blue she knew so well, she cupped Korra’s cheeks and kissed her.

Korra’s entire body started to glow. The grip on Asami’s arms went away and she felt like she was holding Korra up with her hands.  

A moment later, she could feel fingertips on her cheeks and pulled away from the kiss.

There was no more glow. Just blue looking back at her, confused and scared. Hurt as the blood from the cut on her eye poured down her face .

Korra crumpled into Asami’s arms and they both slid down to the ground. Asami on her knees, holding Korra up off the ground below them.

“Korra!” Asami cried. “Are you okay? What happened?”

With a wince, Korra groaned in pain. “I saw—I thought you died. I saw it all, like it was real. You died and I couldn’t save you.”

Asami shook her head furiously. “It wasn’t real Korra. Just a hallucination. I think you were…poisoned.” Saying  _that_ word to Korra made Asami physically sick. “You’re okay though. I promise.”

Fluttering her lashes, Korra looked up at Asami. “I hurt.” She said, a light smile touching her lips.

“Don’t worry, we’ll fix you up.”

Suddenly, a wave of people were around them. Cops and onlookers were moving closer to see if their avatar was okay.

Mako and Bolin reached them first, helping Asami to her feet with Korra still in her arms.

As they loaded Korra up to take her to a healer. Asami gave a look to the Chief of Police. No words were needed. Lin nodded in understanding.

She had to find out who did this before Asami Sato did.

It was the only way to save that man’s life long enough to put him in prison.


	3. Princess Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a-hoper asked:  
> I have a prompt! How about a Cinderella AU where Korra is a princess and her dad throws her a ball to meet her future prince... But instead she meets/falls for Asami! (Pretty much the Disney movie I wanted as a kid, lol.)

Korra hated this, absolutely hated it.

She stood awkwardly atop the large staircase, watching as people from kingdoms all across the land came into their castle. She didn’t want to be here, she wanted to be running around outside with her friends, wanted to be in her room sleeping, wanted to be anywhere but at this party.

A party thrown by her father, for her.

“Korra,” Her father said, stepping up behind her and putting his arm on her shoulder. “You’re not going to meet anyone standing up here by yourself.”

With a sigh, Korra pulled at a finger of the long, dark blue glove on her hand that matched her billowing dress. “I’m not good at this, Dad. I’m not interested in anyone I see down there.”

“How can you know from up here?” Her dad said, giving her a look. “You need to talk to them, get to know them. Show them your great personality.” Korra huffed. “You  _do_  have a great personality, Korra. You’re just a bit…abrasive sometimes.”

“Just because the lsat prince you tried to set me up with ended up leaving because I beat him at arm wrestling.”

Tonraq sighed. “I’m still not sure why you agreed to do that.”

“He didn’t think a  _girl_  could last ten seconds against him!” Korra defended, her voice rising.

“You broke his wrist.” Tonraq deadpanned.

Korra flushed, grinning a bit. “Yeah well…he had pretty frail wrists.” She could see her father still staring at her. “Alright, so maybe I won’t arm wrestle anyone tonight.”

Her father squeezed her a bit tighter. “Korra, you must find a suitable spouse soon. The longer you wait, the harder it will be. It is your duty, as princess of this kingdom.”

“Fine,” Korra sighed, she really didn’t want to do this. All her life Korra had found absolutely no interest in dating. Boys had tried to flirt with her, any number of princes had been sent to their castle for courting. Every single time Korra scared them off. Sometimes intentionally, sometimes not, which was hard to admit.

There were suiters Korra found herself drawn to, but they were always put off by her. She wasn’t a normal princess. She was strong, not at all dainty. She liked to work and fight, she never carried herself properly. It wasn’t in her nature. Even when she  _tried_  to be these things she would always find a way to mess it up.

Lifting up her dress a bit, Korra descended down the steps to the bustling crowd. Everyone saw her coming, they stopped what they were doing and watched as she reached the bottom floor.

Showers of mindless compliments flooded Korra. She smiled brightly, shook more hands than she could count, always taking note not to squeeze to hard. It was exhausting.

After meeting with her third prince, a spindly little man named Wu who wanted Korra to carry him around the party on her back just to see if she could, Korra managed to finally slip away.

She found a dark corner in the back of the ballroom and sat down, her feet raging with pain from the shoes she’d been forced to walk in all night.

“A drink, M’Lady?” A soft voice asked, drawing Korra’s attention. She glanced up and saw the most beautiful pair of green eyes looking down at her. The woman was smiling brightly, holding out a glass of champagne.

Korra gaped, her voice suddenly stuck in her throat. She stood up in a hurry because it felt like she should be standing when talking to someone so beautiful. Even if the woman was just a server, holding a tray with many more glasses, she deserved Korra’s full attention.

“Thank you,” Korra said, taking the glass and holding it. She didn’t even drink, but it was too hard to think about telling this lovely girl no.

The serving girl started to turn around, no doubt to hand out more drinks to the crowd, when Korra found herself reacting to the idea of not seeing that face again. “Wait!” Korra cried, startling the poor girl.

“I’m sorry, M’Lady. Is there something wrong with your drink?” She asked, her face both concerned and worried. Like she might have her hands cut off for serving the princess lukewarm champagne.

“No,” Korra said quickly, setting her glass down on the nearest flat surface she could find. “No, the drink was…” Korra took a breath to steady herself, this girl staring back at her was very unsettling in the best way. “What’s your name?”

The woman went wide eyed at Korra for a moment before taking a step back. “Asami Sato, M’Lady.” She then lowered her head.

“Oh please don’t,” Korra grabbed her shoulders. “Please, you don’t have to bow.”

Asami blushed a bit. “I’m afraid I do, M’Lady. You’re the princess.” Korra felt her stomach curl into knots. No one would ever see her as anything more than that. “You’re also extremely beautiful, and my father says you should always show respect to a beautiful woman.”

It was Korra’s turn to blush, a breathy, nervous laugh escaping her throat. “I’m not, not compared to you. I—I love your eyes.”

“Likewise, M’Lady.” Asami said with a wink.

“Please,” she took Asami’s hand and kissed it softly. “Call me Korra.”

Oh her father was going to just  _love_ this…


	4. Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> "Prompt: Korrasami!Spawn gets into a school fight with Bolin and Opal's kid. Both are at odds about how to discipline their kid, as well as which kid was really in the wrong."

“Hey guys,” Korra said, holding her daughter Kaya in her arms. Korra was the first one to make it, since she’d been in the area patrolling with Mako when the call came in over the radio that “Avatar Korra’s spawn was being sent home from school” and Mako drove her to the school. 

“Hey Korra,” Bolin waved, a light smile on his face as he walked up to hug her. Opal was holding their son’s hand as he stood behind her. She did not look quite as pleasant. “Third time this month,” Bolin joked and Korra nodded, wincing a bit at the glare she received from Opal

Kaya sniffled into Korra’s shoulder. She’d been crying since she saw Korra coming. Knowing she was going to be in trouble for fighting in school, again. Korra, always the softy, told her how disappointed she was all the while holding her in her arms. 

“Asami will be here soon.” She said, biting on her lip under Opal’s eyes. “This goes both ways, Opal, you can’t blame all this on Kaya.”

Opal scoffed. “Your daughter is too aggressive! They play games and she gets too into it, she pushes kids around. I’ve seen her do it!” 

“Opal…” Bolin tried, but was silenced.

“No, I’m not–” Opal sighed, her features softening. “I don’t mean to yell, but Korra you know I’m right. She plays with you and Asami who have way too much energy and she’s stronger than most of the kids here.”

“Well,” Asami’s voice echoed from down the hall, her footsteps clapping against the ground as she drew closer. “According to the phone call I got, your son was pulling her hair during class. Which is why she pushed him off the swing during recess.” 

Bolin frowned. “Why would he do that? Nori, did you do that?” The boy merely shrugged, shrinking further behind his mother. 

Asami came up behind Korra, kissing their daughter in Korra’s arms atop her head. 

“Okay, I’ll talk to Nori about that. We’ll ground him from bending for a week, but retaliation is not okay either.” Opal said, gesturing to Kaya.” 

Korra rubbed Kaya’s back softly. “She’s right,” Korra said, looking to Asami. “We need to talk to her about how to deal with stuff like that.” 

“We will,” Asami nodded, smiling. 

“And…” Opal drew out, gesturing to the couple. “That can’t be all you’re going to do. I’ve seen Korra’s ‘talks’ with her daughter. They don’t stick. No offense Korra, but you’re not a disciplinarian, you might as well give her ice cream while you’re ‘lecturing’ her.” 

“I’m not going to punish my daughter for defending herself.” Korra sent back, holding Kaya closer. 

Asami sighed, reaching out to take their daughter from Korra. “Honey, I know it’s hard, but Opal is right. We need to get it across that Kaya can’t hurt people who upset her. She needs to tell an adult who can handle it.” 

Korra frowned. “Fine, we’ll talk to her and…no rides on Naga for a week. Is that okay? You know how she loves Naga.” 

“That’s fair,” Asami said, smiling as she turned back to Bolin and Opal. “It really would be simpler if our kids got along.” She said, laughing softly.

Opal chuckled and lifted up their son to hand to Bolin. “Well they’ll have a chance tonight. Are we still on for the double date? Mako has board games and detective movers ready for babysitting.”

“Oh Mako,” Korra laughed. “Yeah, we’re still on.” Korra took Asami’s hand. “We need to get this one home though. She’s cried herself to sleep.” 

“See you tonight!” Bolin called as the couples separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard. Someone had to be the "bad guy" at least a little.


	5. Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kittymannequin asked:  
> "Still doing prompts? If so, how about modern AU - Korra and Asami at the pool - lifeguard/pool party/whatever you wish. :3"

Asami hated traveling. Which was funny considering that had essentially become her job. She traveled all over the country. Trying to sell people on the new direction of Future Industries. 

The results had been mixed, to say the least. Some people would take her seriously. Listening to her presentation and what she had to offer. Most of them just saw a young girl, who they thought was in over her head, and refused to give her a fair shot. 

Today had been one of those days. 

So when she found out the hotel she was staying at had a swimming pool, it was an easy decision to have a soak. The weather was perfect, the sun was starting to set and the hotel was relatively empty. She could pretend, if only for tonight, that she was in her own home and in her own pool.

Asami put on her one piece bathing suit, threw a towel over her shoulder and made her way to the pool. It was perfect, there was virtually nobody here. Just one person in the water swimming laps. 

That was when Asami spotted the hot tub adjacent to the pool and couldn’t resist. It was peering over the edge of the gate, the view overlooking the city below. 

Asami raced over, sat her towel down and put the few files on top of it that she’d brought with her to look over later. She touched a toe into the water first, it was hot, but the more she sunk her foot in the better it felt. 

Eventually, Asami lowered herself into the hot tub and let out an audible groan. She’d been flying and driving so much that her body hardly had time to rest. This was like heaven. The water, the warmth, the quiet and the view. It was absolutely perfect.

She laid her head back and closed, taking slow, deep breaths. 

“Do you mind?” Asami jumped at the voice and glanced up.

It felt like her entire body shut down at the sight before her. It was a girl, all dark skin and toned muscles in nothing but a two piece, blue bikini. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail and was looking at her with the most beautiful blue eyes. 

“Spirits,” Asami breathed aloud before quickly snapping a hand over her mouth and willing the spirits to make her disappear from this moment. 

The girl chuckled. “I’ll take that as an invitation.” She said before stepping into the hot tub.

Asami closed her eyes, blushing furiously. “Yes, of course. I–I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I swim for two hours every other night for a reason. Glad to see it’s not for nothing.”

“No,” Asami murmured. She was staring again, the swell of this girl’s breasts barely peeking over the bubbling water. Asami shook her head and looked away. “You…you’re…the swimming is working.” She winced.  _What the hell was THAT?_

Again the girl laughed. “Thank you.” When Asami found the courage to look up, the girl’s tan cheeks were a slight shade of red at the compliments. “I’m Korra.” 

“I’m Asami.” She reached out for a handshake. “Human disaster.” 

Korra laughed and took her hand, a strong arm coming up from the water and again drawing Asami’s leering gaze. “Nice to meet you, Asami.” Korra grinned crookedly. “So…would it be entirely presumptuous of me to ask you to dinner tonight?” Korra leaned back against the edge of the tub. 

“Oh,” Asami swallowed sharply. “I–I’m only here for the night.”

“That’s okay,” Korra said, mischief in her eyes. “One night is all I need.” 

Asami was in trouble.  


	6. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> "Are you still taking prompts? If so, could you do a funny Never Have I Ever featuring slightly intoxicated Korrasami and friends? Please and thank you

“Okay, so what are we doing?” 

Asami moved around the table, setting cups down in front of each of them. She, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Jinora, Kai and Korra were all together at Korra and Asami’s apartment. It was a celebration. Two full year since they’d taken down Kuvira’s army. 

Korra wanted to do something with their closest friends. Asami suggested a small party, a few drinks and play some games. 

“We’re playing a game I learned from some of the kids in my boarding school growing up,” Asami sat down at the table, reached under it and pulled up a giant bottle of dark brown liquid. “Never Have I Ever.” 

They all looked at her like she was insane. Except Korra, who was staring at the bottle on the table like it was the reincarnated soul of Amon. “Uh…Sami, I’m not drinking that again.” 

“Again?” Mako chirped, noting the look in Korra’s eyes. “You’ve had this before?”

Korra nodded. “Once. After Future Industries got the grant to rebuild the city and Asami wanted to celebrate. I had two glasses and remember nothing until I woke up vomiting in the middle of the night.”

“I told you to sip it.” Asami added, opening the bottle and pouring small shots into everyone’s cup. “Wait,” she stopped at Jinora’s cup. “You two aren’t old enough.” 

Kai frowned. “I’ve had alcohol before.”

“No!” Korra reached out and took the bottle from Asami. “I will not be responsible for getting Tenzin’s daughter or her boyfriend drunk. You two can have water.” 

Jinora frowned. “That’s boring.” 

“That’s rough buddy,” Korra said, setting the bottle down. She turned on the faucet behind her by nearly falling out of her chair leaning back and bent some water into their cups. “Seriously though guys, pace yourselves with this.” 

“You’re such a baby Avatar,” Asami teased, tickling under Korra’s chin.

Korra rolled her eyes but leaned in and gave Asami a kiss.

“Okay,” Opal said, patting her hand on the table a few times. “If we don’t stop you now we’ll never get the game started.”

Korra flushed and Asami couldn’t help but smile, she still had that effect on her. 

“Anyways, the rules are simple. I say something along the lines of…Never Have I Ever…bent an element.” Again, everyone stared at her. “If you  _have_  bent an element, you take a drink.” 

They all groaned in unison.

“That’s cheating!” Opal cried, grabbing her cup and sniffing the liquor. “Oh spirits, it smells like toxic gas.”

Everyone took their drink except Asami. With the exception of Kai and Jinora who glared at their water before drinking, they all went into coughing fits and Bolin nearly fell out of his chair.

“Asami! That…you’ve poisoned us!” Bolin gasped dramatically, his eyes watering. “You  _were_  an Equalist all along! The long play, I should have seen it coming!” 

Korra turned away from the table and actually spat out a little fire. “That stuff is terrible!”

“No worse than the street groul you all loved so much.” Asami pointed a finger at Bolin and Mako. 

They played for a good twenty minutes. Mako ended up drinking the most, to the point that he was grinning like an idiot and kept asking the others if she should take his shirt off.

Asami cast a glance at Jinora, winking slightly when the younger girl looked at her. Jinora smiled, it was her turn. 

“Okay,” Jinora raised her water glass. “Never Have I Ever…proposed marriage to anyone!” 

They all stared at her for a moment. Asami took a deep breath and grabbed her cup, drinking down the sharp alcohol. 

When she put her cup down, she could feel all their eyes on her. Turning, she saw Korra staring at her with an eyebrow raised. 

“Asami’s proposed to–” Opal smacked the back of Bolin’s head. “Ow!”

“Shh!” She put a finger to her lips. 

Pushing her chair back, Asami turned to face Korra who was staring at her like she’d sprouted wings. Asami reached out and took Korra’s hand. 

“Never Have I Ever…” Asami knelt down in front of Korra, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a necklace. “Been as happy as I am with you by my side. I don’t want to spend another day without you knowing how much I love you and cherish your presence in my life. I haven’t had a family, a real family, in so long. Korra I…” Asami brushed at her tear filled eyes, smiling to herself when she saw Korra crying too. “Will you be my family?” 

In an instant, Korra reached down and hooked Asami under the arms. In one swift motion, she lifted Asami into the air and embraced her. 

Bolin was crying, Jinora and Opal were hugging and Mako had taken his shirt off in celebration and was swinging it over his head. 

When Korra finally sat Asami down, she stared at the necklace in Asami’s hands. 

“I assume that’s a yes?” 

Korra kissed her. 


	7. Hot Tub Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> "if you're still doing prompts maybe a continuation of the modern pool au?"

“So what do you do for a living?” Asami asked, sitting across from Korra at the table they shared in the lobby of the hotel. 

Korra was currently stuffing about eight french fries into her mouth and stopped as they were halfway in, her eyes wide at the sudden question. Clearly she was debating whether or not to eat or answer. 

Asami couldn’t help but chuckle when Korra stuck her index finger up and chomped down on the fries. She grinned a little, her cheeks puffed out which only made Asami laugh more. 

“You’re a bit more elegant in the pool than you are at the dinner table.” Asami quipped, making Korra glare at her, which was far from intimidating a with her squirrel cheeks. 

When she finally swallowed, Korra took a breath. “I’m a paramedic.” Asami’s brows went up. “Yeah, here for the next two days for a training session. I actually live in Republic City.”

“Oh, me too.” Asami slipped in casually. Well, not as casually as she would have liked because she couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off her face. “I haven’t been home in a while though. Traveling for my company.”

“ _Your_ company?” Korra looked surprised, maybe even impressed.

Asami hated this part. “Yeah, my dad died about a year ago and I kinda got…thrust into the position of CEO.” Korra frowned, it was awful to make her face do that. Even if she was still cute. “I’m not very good at it.” 

“It doesn’t sound like you really wanted it.” Korra’s words were surprising. Asami expected the usual. ‘oh i’m sorry’ or something along those vaguely interested lines. 

Korra didn’t seemed worried about Asami’s father though, she was worried about Asami. 

“It was,” she shrugged. “Just…I thought I’d have a chance to finish school first. Maybe have a life before this took it over.” 

Suddenly, a very warm hand fell across her own and when Asami looked up at Korra, a pair of comforting blue eyes were staring back at her. 

“You can’t have both?” Korra’s voice was deeper than before, it hummed through Asami’s veins like a drug. 

She swallowed. “Haven’t really found anybody willing to give me the time..” She couldn’t stop staring at Korra, feeling the way Korra’s thumb was dusting over her hand. “Haven’t found anyone worth the time.” Korra was leaning into her or maybe Asami was the one leaning in. She wasn’t sure. She found her voice right before their lips touched. “Yet.” 

The next thing Asami registered was her back being slammed against the elevator as Korra’s tongue moved through her mouth. 

“The button!” Asami gasped, and suddenly Korra’s hands were on her shirt. “No, no! The elevator button! The door is still open.” 

“Oh,” Korra hoisted Asami up, legs wrapped around her waist and carried her over to push the button. “There,” she winked, driving Asami mad. 

“You’re just showing off now.” 

Korra’s tongue trailed up her neck as the door closed. “Don’t need to, you wanted this the moment you laid eyes on me in the hot tub.” 

“Oh really?” Asami tried to sound defiant, it was hard to when Korra easily settled her down so she was straddling Korra’s knee just right. “H-how yo do know that?”

Pulling back, Korra stared into her eyes. Asami’s lipstick was smeared, her chest heaving from the passion surrounding them. 

“Because that’s when I knew.” 

The door pinged as they reached the floor, whatever floor Korra pushed. “Your room or mine?” Asami asked. “We can’t do this here.” She laughed, hoping she was right about where this was going. “My room has cake.” Korra quirked a brow. “Yesterday was my birthday, I bought myself a cake.” 

Setting Asami down, Korra grabbed Asami by the hand and led her out of the elevator. “Sex and cake? Let’s do it.” 


End file.
